Bosch/From Page to Screen
"Bosch: From Page to Screen" is a video interview with Michael Connelly, running 3:11 in length, concerning the first season of the streaming series Bosch. Transcript MICHAEL CONNELLY: The show is called Bosch. It's based on the, so far, nineteen books about Harry Bosch that I've written. Our first season, we're making it for Amazon Studios, so it will be streamed on Amazon Prime. It’s ten episodes, and– and in the ten episodes, we’re drawing from – I say two-and-a-half books. We’re really telling the story of two books, and we’re taking some material from another book. :AUDIO – TITUS WELLIVER as Harry Bosch: I’m Detective Bosch, LAPD, Hollywood Division. This is the work I do. CONNELLY: The first day of production, we had about forty people, like three rings of chairs, and everyone had to go around and, um, introduce themselves and say what their job is. And then, I didn’t– wasn’t expecting this, but then the, uh, main producer turned to me and said: “Michael, do you want to say something?” So I just, off the top of my head, said: “All you guys have come from other successful TV shows. What I want you to do is forget all those TV shows, and really think in terms of real life, and accuracy…accuracy…accuracy when it comes here. So when you’re making a decision, whether it’s about a prop, or a location, don’t say to yourself, well this worked before on this XYZ show. Let’s do something different. Let’s show a new part of L.A., or let’s show how something would really do. Don’t take shortcuts.” That’s really become the– the credo of what we’re doing. Harry Bosch has had a difficult road in his life, and that’s known to the readers through his internal thinking. We don’t have that on the show, but Titus Welliver has a way of projecting those inner demons in a very natural way. It’s in his eyes. It’s really– you know, it’s the cliché: you know, the eyes are the window to the soul. And his eyes are very soulful, and they’re projecting that. :AUDIO – ANNIE WERSCHING as Julia Brasher: Call me. :AUDIO – JAMIE HECTOR as Jerry Edgar: I know that look. :AUDIO – WELLIVER as Bosch: Yeah, if anyone would. :AUDIO – AMY AQUINO as Grace Billets: Focus, Detective. Your future is on the line. CONNELLY: Writing for TV is almost like your brain is now transposed into a writing room. And so you have a big room, and you have multiple writers. We have eight writers on the show, and we all go in there and talk it out. And– and all the four walls have corkboards and, um, we put up three-by-five cards, and– and then they’re color-coded according to character, and slowly you fill all the walls with the story of ten episodes, of the season. And it’s very, uh, communal. It’s, uh, it’s a joint enterprise, and everyone’s involvement is in being as accurate as possible to an investigation. Being as loyal as possible to these books, and so that’s been, you know, a wonderful thing– thing to see. And from that comes this idea that – also I think is in the books, and that is that the stories are about Los Angeles as much as they are about Harry. I mean, L.A. is a– is a character in the books, and it’s coming forward as a character in the show. And I think that’s really one of the things that I’m most fulfilled about, because, um, you don’t really see a lot of the L.A. that I know in movies and TV shows, and I think we’re getting it. We’re getting an L.A. that hasn’t really been seen before. :AUDIO – WELLIVER as Bosch: I believe you find the justice you can in this life, not the next one. Videos * Bosch: From Page to Screen Category:Interviews